Kyuubi no Youko
Kyuubi Jinchuriki Known Jinchuriki N/A Traits Name: Cursed Power Effect: Health Regenerates 5% a turn, Physical and Spiritual Chakra are multiplied by 10. Upon leveling up, this character only receives 1 trait point, and half jutsu points. TP: 0 Name: Devil's Whisper Effect: The Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails is subject to a unique position. By holding a being of such awesome chakra within their body, they are consistently taunted into releasing more and more of the seal. This often brings a partial release and the devastating power of the Bijuu to bear. Alliances are nothing to Kyuubi no Youko, and he will destroy everything in sight if he gets the chance, knowing full well the release was only temporary. TP: -10 Name: First Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, doubles Speed and Taijutsu Power. TP: 10 Name: Second Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, First Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and doubles Reflexes and Toughness. TP: 20 Name: Third Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Second Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and allows use of the Flame Shroud. TP: 30 Name: Fourth Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Third Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and generates the Fiery Aura. TP: 40 Name: Fifth Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Fourth Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and generates the Smoke Filled Afterimage. TP: 50 Name: Sixth Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Fifth Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and doubles Speed once again, making it 4 times as high as normal. TP: 60 Name: Seventh Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Sixth Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and allows the use of Kyuubi no Youko's Menacing Orb. TP: 70 Name: Eighth Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Seventh Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and allows the ability of Pyrotrans. TP: 80 Name: Ninth Gate of the Demon Fox Prerequisites: Life or Death Situation, Eighth Gate of the Demon Fox Effect: Once activated, this trait restores Health and both Chakras to maximum, and grants the ability of Pyroform. TP: 90 Abilities * Flame Shroud Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: Damage is reduced by 1/2 on direct hits, doubly effective against Wind techniques, no effect against water techniques. Description: Coating the Jinchuriki with fire and chakra, Kyuubi no Youko protects normally fatal blows from finishing it's Jinchuriki. * Fiery Aura Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 500 Effect: All that touch this Jinchuriki take damage. Description: Coating the Jinchuriki with fire and chakra, Kyuubi no Youko lets it blaze and flames lick about the Jinchuriki making Taijutsu almost impossible from the heat of the fire. * Smoke Filled Afterimage Rank: S Skill: Genjutsu Power: 500 Effect: Whenever the Jinchuriki changes range, an afterimage is made. The next single target technique or attack strikes the afterimage. If this was taijutsu, they take damage as though burned, and the afterimage vanishes. Description: Moving at incredible speed, and the natural genjutsu of the nine-tails' chakra, replications of a unique sort are created. They run with the Jinchuriki, making direct attacks all but impossible. * Kyuubi no Youko's Menacing Orb Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 4,000 Description: Forming fire and chakra a massive orb is formed at the mouth, and fired. Requires Requires B-Rank to use this technique, at B-Rank requires 5 Movements, at A-Rank, it requires 4 Movements, and at S-Rank it requires 3 Movements. * Pyrotrans Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: N/A Effect: Allows the Jinchuriki to travel through any flames as large as they are. Description: Diving into a fire large enough to fully conceal the shinobi, the Jinchuriki then rushes out of a flame the same size for a single movement. * Pyroform Rank: S Skill: Ninjutsu Power: 2,000 Description: Turning completely into fire, the jinchuki increases in power against wind attacks, and takes double damage from water attacks. Anything it touches burns as it takes damage from the massive flames. No techniques may be used while in this state, outside of the Bijuu's abilities.